1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to combination cartons and display panels, wherein a portion of the panel also serves as part of a carton having tuck flaps at opposite ends thereof.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by the following United States Patents developed in a recent search of the prior art:
______________________________________ Sherman et al 3,166,229 January 19, 1965 229/27 Champlin et al 3,214,075 October 26, 1965 229/16 Nowak et al 3,237,836 March 1, 1966 229/16 Gulliver 3,301,389 January 31, 1967 206/47 Fairbairn 3,358,820 December 19, 1967 206/45.31 Arneson 3,361,330 January 2, 1968 229/39 Addiego 3,416,656 December 17, 1968 206/78 Quenot 3,459,298 August 5, 1969 206/79 Scott 3,487,915 January 6, 1970 206/46 ______________________________________